The Neglected Prodigy
by TriDoxium
Summary: Minato and Kushina are alive, Minato survived the sealing, but Neglects naruto as he only had the soul of Kurama(Kyuubi) How will this change the world forever? Read On! Kushina and Minato Alive! Naruto has a sister: Kushi. Rinnegan Naruto, Strong/GodLike Naruto. Smart Naruto. Rated M for future chapters.


Rated M for fighting scenes and foul language

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Demon Speech"**

**'Demon Thought'**

(Author's Note)

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

For Minato it was the happiest day of his life, he just became a father! What he didn't know was that today was going to be one of the worst days in his life.

Just as the twins were born, Obito Uchiha, in the disguise of Madara Uchiha, released the Kyuubi, Kurama, from Kushina, Minato had no choice but to seal them into the twins, Naruto getting the soul while Kushi got the Chakra.

"Shiki Fuin!" Minato said as he summoned the Death God, Shinigami. Shinigami looked at Minato after the sealing was done and said "Your heart is pure, you shall live. Your child is destined for great things." Minato immediately fell to the ground from Chakra exhaustion.

* * *

Time Skip: 5 Years Later

* * *

Little Naruto watched as his father and mother trained little Kushi, they doted on her as she held the Kyuubi's chakra. She was also held in high regard by everyone in the village. Naruto on the other hand, was thought to be the incarnate of the Kyuubi. They growled and stared at him all day, however, they did not attack him as his father was the great Yondaime. Unknown to both Minato and Kushina, their so 'sweet' Kushi was actually a devil. Every time she got the chance, she would beat up Naruto and get him into trouble.

Naruto's parents would punish him for absolutely nothing. On October 10th, civilians and shinobi alike would celebrate the defeat of the once mighty Kyuubi. On that day, all the clan heads would show up in the Namikaze Estate. While they were playing, Kushi told all the young clan heirs that if they played with Naruto, she wouldn't be their friends(Shoutout to someone... Sorry i forgot your username. Feel free to PM me if you were the original writer.)Naruto was always the more quiet one, growing anti social from the lack of attention he got from his parents, so they would obviously go with Kushi. Soon, Naruto had no friends and became a loner. Naruto disgusted by what his sister had did, went up to his room. He was seething mad at his sister. His very own sister! He decided to go to bed and take a nap.

* * *

In Naruto's Mind Scape

* * *

**"Hello kit. I am Kurama, the Kyuubi." **Kurama introduced himself.

"Hello Kurama! I'm Naruto Namikaze! Nice to meet you!" Naruto replied. For some reason, he liked Kurama.

**"I never expected my tenant to be so friendly, better than the one who holds my power" **Kurama said.

"Well since from what i heard I hold your soul, so you have no Chakra?" Naruto asked

**"No, actually in the first few minutes that I was sealed in you, I regained all my Chakra, you see, I'm a being made out of Chakra thus having near to infinite Chakra, your father did not know this and thinks that only the one who holds my power could ever dream of using my power, in actual fact, she can only access half the amount of Chakra that I have as she does not have my soul. You on the other hand, contain my soul, thus being able to regenerate chakra quickly, and can also use my chakra to its full extent." **Kurama explained.

"Oh! So you are that awesome!" Naruto said making Kurama chuckle.

Kurama was really starting to like his tenant, his tenant was so lively, so friendly, unlike all his other tenants.

**'Kit, do you see the seal slip on the cage? Pull it out." **Kurama said, making Naruto angry for thinking that he could be tricked so easily.

"No! Don't even try to trick me into releasing you!" Naruto yelled out making Kurama flinch.

**"I do not wish to cause destruction, I want to help you and train you, something your parents have never done. The only reason I attacked the village was because i was being controlled by Madara Uchiha" **Kurama said with venom in his words.

Naruto pondered on what to do, in the end, he decided to comply with Kurama's request. When he did so, he felt a surge of power coarse through his body. In the process Naruto awakened the Rinnegan, courtesy of Kurama.

**"Hey kit(Author's Note: If I'm not wrong, Foxes call beings younger than them Kit.), I gave you the Rinnegan. You can deactivate it by stopping the flow of Chakra to your eyes. For now, you have near perfect Chakra control thanks to me and the Rinnegan. Now, the Rinnegan gives you strong affinities for all five elements and you can also use all sub elements, I'll be training you in using sub elements and elements, you also can control gravity. For now, copy me and do the hand signs that I do, this is called the 'Universal Pause Jutsu' it'll stop time but you and I can still do stuff, you'll be getting a lot of training and it will be a mere second outside of your Mind Scape. For now, please change your mindscape to a not so depressing scenery, also make a huge training ground." Kurama said.(Author's Note:Okay in Naruto's Mind Scape, I'm just going to use bold as i'm getting tired... LOL!)**

* * *

**Five Years Later (Naruto's MindScape Time.)**

* * *

**"So kit, It's been 5 years, you should go back but first,undo the jutsu you did when you first came here." Kurama said.  
**

**Once Naruto undid it he went out of his mindscape.**

* * *

Outside of Naruto's Mind Scape

* * *

Naruto went to steal a book on sealing which Minato of course, was to busy to notice. It took him a few months to finish it and he is currently using one. The Gravity Seal.(A/N: Will be explained in A/N at the end of the chapter) Naruto was currently using the Gravity Seal at level 1301 thanks to the Universal Pause technique which he used to train. By that time, Naruto was extremely ripped and hid it by using an advanced Henge he learned from Kurama.

However, Naruto was still a loner. During dinner, Naruto would not talk to his family at all, he just ate and did his dishes then he would go and train in a private training ground that he had found. His parents didn't even give a second thought and continued to dote on his sister, would continue to meet Kurama in his mindscape and Kurama had grown really fond of the young blond. Naruto had also stolen and copied lots of books on sealing and jutsus from his father and mother's libary. He had already mastered the Rasengan and Hiraishin, and that was quite a feat considering he was only 5 years old.

A few months later, he had met Madara Uchiha who took him in as a student after seeing how hard working Naruto was. During this time, Naruto had learned a lot of things.

Naruto would then proceed to create a seal which sealed nearly all your chakra and he used it to increase his reserves, each time he used the seal which he called 'Chakra Reset Seal', all his chakra would be stored inside leaving him with very little, he repeated this until his reserves nearly reach those of the Juubi which was said to have near infinite chakra, but to avoid arousing suspicion, he suppressed his chakra to those of a 5 year old kid's.

This took up 8 months of his time which by now, he was already eligible to enroll for the academy.

"Dad, can I join the academy?" Naruto asked.

"Okay Naruto, you'll be joining with Kushi-chan." Minato replied.

When they joined the academy, Naruto was still a loner thanks to his sister, whenever he saw her, he would flinch and give her a cold stare, a stare that scared the living shit out of her. Naruto kept quiet for his time in the academy, he would sometimes doze off as all the information which the teacher was teaching about, he had already known thanks to Kurama and his love for reading.  
"Naruto! Wake up! Tell me, what is a kekkei genkai." His teacher, Mizuki asked, Mizuki knew that they wouldn't be thought about Kekkei Genkai for another 3 years,However, Naruto knew but pretended to act dumb.

"I don't know..." our favorite blond responded.

"Get out of the class!" Mizuki screamed, everybody in the class smirked as they weren't friends with Naruto and sort of hated him because of his sister.

After academy, Naruto went to train, but this time, he was learning ying and yang release, Naruto had a hard time but eventually learned it in the four years of academy, but by then, Naruto would already have Chakra reserves that far exceeded the Juubi. Naruto also knew all the S Ranked and higher ranked jutsus.

* * *

Time Skip: Genin Exams

* * *

"Okay students, today is your genin exams, if you pass, you get to become a genin, and if you don't, you retain." Iruka said plainly.

"Now you will take your written exams" Mizuki said. The groans of the students could be heard.

After the exams which Naruto passed with flying colours with relative ease, it was the taijutsu section.

"Will Naruto Namikaze please get into the ring, rules are simple, first person to get knocked out of the ring loses" Iruka said dryly.  
Mizuki saw that this was his chance to beat the young blond, he got into the usual academy taijutsu stance, which Naruto got into his Kura Style stance, the style relied on speed and strength and agility, all of which Naruto had after all the training.

"Begin!" Iruka said.

Mizuki immediately started throwing punches intending on severely injuring Naruto. However, Naruto in a split second, got behind Mizuki and sent a kick to his back, Mizuki flew out of the ring and crashed into a tree but it did not stop there, Naruto went for a barrage of kicks and punches and the result? A half dead Mizuki. All the students including Iruka stared in horror and disbelief. The dead last did this? No one would have imagined, luckily, the rest of the students had already taken the test so Iruka brought Mizuki to the hospital before continuing with the Ninjutsu test. Everyone was done and as usual, Naruto passed with flying colours, he performed the Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone) Jutsu and scored a perfect score.

Out of nowhere a ANBU showed up and said, "Naruto Namikaze, the hokage wishes to see you" before disappearing, when Naruto got to his father's office, his father questioned him about how he was so powerful, Naruto said he trained regularly and his father couldn't do anything but accept the explanation.

* * *

**Well! What did you think? It is my first attempt at a fan fiction! Next Chapter should be released soon.  
**

**Gravity Seal: Adds Strain to your muscles so that you will have difficulty doing stuff. once released. the person would be very powerful.**

**TriDoxium: So... Naruto, How do you feel being godlike at the age of 12!**

**Naruto: eh... Awesome! Thanks TriDoxium!**

**TriDoxium: No probs bro!.**

**Kushi: Hey! What about me!**

**Naruto & TriDoxium: Shut the fuck up, you're a worthless whore, you'll be weak as shit.**

**Okay Naruto will defect from the village in the next chapter.**


End file.
